Kama Sutra for the Soul
by Pink-love-lost
Summary: This book worm lands in a sticky situation as she soon discovers she being pinned down by her boss and partner Soul? SoMa Oneshot LEMON!


WARNING! LEMON !!!!!!!!! LIME, SEX,SMUT, what ever you call it. Its DIRTY and it only for people to enjoy. And by the way I don't own soul eater…. Or else Maka and Soul would already have don't a lot of *cough*

BTW if you don't know what Kama sutra is by now please for the sake of the story LOOK IT UP!

………….

Books; I love em! Breathe them, heck I would marry one if they were alive! That's why I created a local book club! Not just any book club though. It highly differed from all the shallow book clubs engulfed by twilight, or any other books of the such that included stupid girls who would fall for any man who looks incredible, has a wonderful silver Volvo, drowning in dough, and incredibly mysterious and potentially dangerous.

'It's just too easy to make _mucho_ denero off of horny teenage readers.' I huffed in anger of the very thought.

I quickly shoved the thought behind me as I strutted ever so happily to my favorite book stop, and hangout.

Pushing back the doors of the local Blue Tree book store I reached into my stuffed sack of books and grabbed my V.I.P. pass. I quickly lost myself behind countless book shelves and counter till I reached a very elegantly hidden section leading to a stair case.

As I climbed the stairs I eyed out the young dark man guarding the door in front of me.

"Hey Kidd!" I cheer vigorously at the man perched in front of an extravagant white door.

His Name was Death The Kidd. He was the security to the club. He was a taller man and had curiously dyed his hair in a very strange manner. Of course he told me it was natural many months past…I highly doubt it.

He would always watch over the door and adorn the symmetry of the perfect carving distilled upon the rich wood. Ever since he discovered our club two years past. So since he loved just stopping by, 'why not give him a job?' I had thought so long ago.

"Maka why do you even need to show me any identification? I have known you to be a frequent flyer around here any way for the past 2 years." He awkwardly still took my I.D. and scanned it just to do his job.

"Just because I'm cofounder of the club doesn't mean I should have and special treatment." True. I had always been the type of girl who loved to go through rules, and be a functioning member of society. Other people would complain about my life being boring, but I loved the security of rules.

"What ever you say ma'am." He waved me off as I slipped pass the thick door.

'Not using my card? PFFffft like that would happen' I giggled.

I just hated being the person who thinks there so high and mighty… If anyone should be given extra attention and quirks it should be

"CRONA!" I threw my arms around my best friend and partner in crime.

"H-hey there Maka-chan." She greeted with a shy grin.

"So what book is it this week!" I asked full of joy.

Every week we would go and hand out highly recommended books to people interested in joining. Mainly this started as a way of trying to keep the general public knowing that books were still alive and well.

"U-um well… Tsubaki and me were thinking this one…" She handed me a small yellow book called "The Gamble."

I flipped throughout the small pages and stood in place in disappointment.

Crona pulled her face into a panic upon realizing why I had stopped flipping through the pages.

"I know you don't fancy romances much b-but it's truly something to be read!" Crona tried to redeem the books worth in Maka's eyes.

I quickly discarded the small book into a nearby rubbish can.

Crona swiftly placed her hand under of the book, saving it from its doom inside the trash.

"Maka… at least give it away if you're not even going to acknowledge it…" Crona dusted herself lightly and reached out to stuff the small book into my bag.

"I guess your right" I straightened myself out. "It would be a waste of a perfectly new book…"

Well I guess handing out a new book would be better for my self-conscious than just throwing away some poor authors hard work.

Hearing a nearby gasp I quickly turn my head.

"Maka, shame on you for trying to discard a book; and a new one at that." Tsubaki scolded in disappointment.

I sighed in response. I knew that it was a bad decision on my part. I guess I let my anger take control.

Trailing up behind my dear friend Tsubaki was her boyfriend.

"Her black star…"attitude dripped from my words.

"Can it dork." He said bluntly.

"I don't even know why we let you be a member…" I spat at him stomping my way to the exit.

Tsubaki had been a good member and along with her caring touch to the club, she also tagged along her boyfriend with her. Not that he was a bad person. It's just I always find something to argue with him with, and all of those fights always makes me blow up.

"sheesh she's in a bad mood…" Black star said and quickly picked a small purple book from his pocket placing it with care into Maka's bag.

"That'll cheer her up!" He howled in laughter.

'Whats the matter with that idiot now…' I questioned while shutting the door

"Out already? I thought your job doesn't start till 7?" Kidd asked while leaned against the corridor walls.

"I'm going early, Black star is being impossible again…" I stamped my way down the stairs and out of the store.

……

I worked at a small nameless company. My bosses name was Soul Eater Evans… I swear to god he was the worst. MOST EVILIEST boss known to human history. He was vindictive, snarky, and sexist! The only reason I was still holding on to the job was my dear book club would have no funds.

I admit my job was easy, paid well. Had barely any hours. But lately my boss has been putting me on the spot. Telling me to join him at a company meeting at a piano recital was a little too weird… And I could have sworn Jim in accounting was fired shortly after having a chat with me… Very suspicious. No?

I quickly drove up to my parking slot and noticed no other cars had been there except for one… a silver Volvo… "how ironic…" I giggled

I reeled back the glass doors and skipped my way into the slick gold elevators. And pressed the 6th floor button. With a ping it glowed a sliver of red.

Upon reaching my floor I quickly noted how empty my work place had seemed. But I almost instantly followed up on one person… Sitting in his office… Fixed with a dimly lit desk lamp surrounded by endless stacks of paper work.

"_**Great**_… The boss is in…" I mumbled to my office… which was conveniently nested right next to his.

I quietly tried to tip toe to my door, but then when I gazed into his room. I saw he was motionless?

…..I quickly noted the rise and fall of his chest. He was sleeping? About nothing was wrong with that. Except the fact I'd known he keeps his room freezing cold…

I slowly approached his room, pushed back the door, and crept my way to his sleeping form. I shrugged off some of my clothing and covered him with my thick jacket. Only stopping momentarily to check if he had noticed…

'Strange… Why do I even care if he catches a cold…' Maybe it was the fact he signs my paycheck? I reasoned with myself while retreating from his office.

I was struck in shock and horror at the slight tug I felt coming from my skirt.

"Aww. How caring, and here I thought you hated me." He coolly sneered before setting himself up right. Picking at my jacket.

"What brings my sweet partner over here so early? Are you lonely?" He smiled a sharp dangerous flash of canines.

She shivered in fear…

"N-no reason.. I just came back from my book club… and had nothing else to do…" With each word I could feel my feet yearning for the exit.

"So, how come I'm never invited?" He asked in a toxically playful tone.

"You wouldn't like the books…" I nervously tried to give him a hint.

'I DON'T WANT _YOU_ THEIR!!!' I bit my lip slightly.

"Hmmm, that's very unfair of you to judge Maka-chan, let me see that one in your bag then. I'll see for myself if I like it." He pointed out the small book edging its way out of my sack.

'PERFECT!' I thought in my head. I know he hates romances! Plus it gives me an excuse to dump this book!' I chuckled to myself.

I smiled endearingly at how great timing this had gone and plopped the book into his hands proudly.

He took one glance at the book and glared back at my face.

Yep

He felt awkward alright.

It was written all over his face.

'I should milk it! FOR EVERY DROP!' I cheered mentally.

"Yes sir, I believe you could make great use with that book! I recommend it especially for you. Reading that book helps me sometimes."

'Time for the kill!"

"I even think of the similarities between you and some of the men in that book!"

Before I could bat another lash in front of him; I was flung back into the furthest wall of his office.

He pinned my hands against his grip.

"So… This was what you had in mind?" He held the book to my face.

I clearly read the book in front of me.

Two words struck me like lightning. "Kama Sutra" I read out loud. My wide eyes fixed on the purple book. 'HOW DID THAT GET THERE!?!?!? I DON'T EVEN OWN THAT!!!'

I expected my next few moments to end up with me fired and Soul writing my future employers a detailed letter of his disapproval. Oh yeah life is now over for me…

I was astonished, and horrified at what happened next. He was… kissing me?

But what scared me the most was that. 'It felt so right.' I accidentally let out a moan. 'DID I JUST MAKE THAT SOUND?' I raked my brain for the meaning.

Heat filled my head and fogged all reason.

His tongue playfully travelled my lower lip, begging me for acceptance. Of course I replied. He tasted smooth and heavily like a sultry musk. Tasting him was addicting. I quickly found my hands roaming his shirt. Un-buttoning him without parting the deep kiss. Playing with his bare chest I gasped feeling his rock hard body. To say needlessly he was well built. I felt his body tense at my hands playing with his skin.

He growled at me in pleasure, breaking the kiss. He ripped my shirt off, discarding it from my body. I withdrew in shock of how bold he was.

"I've _waited_ too long for you _Maka_." He angrily panted. I was caught between his grip and the wall but it still dawned on me. The way he said my name. I needed _more_.

Just then he grinded his body against mine. Oh dear lord, it made me shiver. He swiftly bit the nib of my ear sending me a new sensation; it racked my body making me sweat. I moaned his name louder. Demanding his touch. Impressive enough he understood my call. He trailed small kisses from my cheek bones down to where neck met chest. I grew wetter with each kiss sucking at my skin.

'This was DRIVING ME WILD!' I threw my body to his knocking both of us to the floor.

He grunted as we both toppled to the ground. He held my body ensuring I wouldn't hurt myself. Ending up landing on his body. I was straddling him between my hips. I slowly unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them _very _slowly.

I gasped sharply. I felt his growing _need_. The heat swelledup inside me. I could feel my juices flowing... And he knew it.

He slipped his hands under my shirt and advanced to unclip my bra. Revealing my bare chest. I moaned as he teased me, nipping my chest. He pressed his hand over my other mound and kneaded my pleasure. In response I slowly sifted my hips atop his. Making him growl. "Don't toy with me" He sharply looked up to me and toppled over my body.

His hands firmly kept me pinned beneath him as he roamed my bare body. Trailing his head to my skirt, he smiled devilishly to my last piece of clothing and quickly shrugged off my skirt with his canines.

"Pink polka dots?" He gestured to my under garment.

"Wh-Whats wrong with that!?" I blushed a scarlet red.

" I think it looks better off you…" He tugged the small remains left on me, discarding the garment to the far corner of his room.

By then I was soaked and ready. I _wanted_ this. He crawled back to my position and looked down to me in a very serious manner.

"Maka. Once I start. I can't guarantee I can stop. I need to know now. Do you want to follow through?" His voice suggested a form of entrapment, he knew what he wanted. Yet still withheld restraint to make sure things were settled right.

"Shut up and finish what you started." I worded breathlessly and smiled sweetly to my new lover. Panting lightly I held his sharp jaw and guided it down to meet my lips.

He felt hot, and he seemed shocked of my answer. As he positioned my legs, ready to enter me he whispered a very faint "Of course you would say something like that…that's exactly why I love you."

He pressed into me, my walls were aching from the tight fit. I arched my back from the feeling of the hot tip slowly fill me up. He was huge.

"Are you ok?" He held my face lovingly.

"Please... c-continue." I cringed.

Slowly but surely I felt a new wave of pleasure hit me over and over again as he pumped me full of him. I picked up the rhythm and paced my hips rise and fall to move along with him. The pain was all forgotten. This was now a dangerous game, and neither of us was willing to lose.

"Ah, soul Faster! Ah, Ah, ah," I mewed in sync with his thrusts.

"I love..Ah, the way, ah, you move when I'm in-side." He panted heavily smirking a cool glare.

I shivered again in pure built up pleasure. Each thrust pushing my limit closer and closer to the brick of climax.

"Not yet." He held one of my thighs and shifted it to wrap his shoulder.

I called out his name huskily; he had hit the very burning desire inside my body. This was beyond any feeling describable. Rocking our bodies back and forth I cried small whimpers. He quickly picked up speed and delivered each thrust deep into my core.

It's too much.

"Ah,AH.. s-soul! Ah, Im Going TO, Ah!" I Bit back my own words. It was useless now.

"Ma-ka!" He moaned and shifted me so I was sitting on his crotch. He plunged deeper into me now more than ever.

I was at my limit, I felt the wave built up rush and heat pushed from inside of me as we both came together

After we climaxed together, he pulled out of me. And chuckled lightly…

"I wouldn't have fired Jim of I knew about your books." He panted

Then he sat up and pulled me closer to him. I couldn't help but giddily laugh.

"I love you too." I pecked his warm forehead

Then in all my years of working with him. I saw something amazing.

He blushed in embarrassment.


End file.
